Love You, Love Me
by Hima Sakusa-chan
Summary: cinta itu hanya terdiri dari 5 kata, berarti dengan jutaan makna di dalamnya, hal simpel yang ku anggap biasa, tapi kenapa untukmu bermakna lebih indah bagiku? / HaeHyuk, KyuMin, SiBum, YeWook, ZhouRy / DLDR / please review / Chap 3 updte
1. Chapter 1

**Love You, Love Me**

**Cast : Official Pair SUPER JUNIOR**

**Main Pair: HaeHyuk**

**Other Pair: KyuMin, YeWook, ZhouRy, SiBum**

**Warning : Genderswitch/TYPO/OOC/alur cepat/dll…**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

* * *

KRIIING!

"Wookie… _irreona_…"

KRIIING! KRIIING!

"Engh…"

Bukannya bangun, _yeoja_ manis itu makin meringkuk di dalam selimut. Entah mendengar suara nyaring jam wekernya atau tidak. Kibum mendengus kesal. Pasalnya sudah 15 menit dia berdiri di depan pintu kamar sahabatnya itu hanya untuk membangunkannya.

"Wookie… ayo bangun…! Aish, dikunci lagi!" gerutu Kibum

Tak kurang akal Kibum menggedor keras-keras pintu kamar Ryeowook. Namun tetap tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan (?) dari dalam kamar.

"Masuk saja Bummie!" teriak Leeteuk dari lantai bawah yang jengah mendengar teriakan Kibum

"Pintunya dikunci _oenni_!" sahut Kibum

Kibum masih mengomel tak jelas sambil melihat jam tangannya. Saat akan membangunkan Ryeowook lagi, Leeteuk datang sambil membawa kunci kamar dan lakban.

"Untuk apa _oenni_?" tanya Kibum heran

"Lihat saja" jawab _oennie_ dari sahabatnya itu

CKLEK!

Pintu kamar Ryeowook terbuka berkat kunci cadangan dari Leeteuk. Kedua _yeoja_ itu geleng-geleng kepala melihat Ryeowook yang masih tidur. Benar-benar seperti orang mati.

SRET!

Leeteuk menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi kedua kaki Ryeowook. Kibum mengernyitkan dahi, penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Leeteuk. Leeteuk merentangkan lakban yang telah dibukanya dan menempelkan lekat-lekat di kaki Ryeowook. Kibum langsung merekam kejadian itu dengan _handphone_nya.

SRAAT!

"AAAAAAHHH!"

Sukses. Tarikan lakban yang cukup keras dari Leeteuk membangunkan _yeodongsaeng_ mungilnya itu dengan bonus teriakan yang cukup keras untuk membuat telinga lepas dari tempatnya #pletak

Sementara Kibum hanya tertawa tanpa dosa melihat adegan itu.

"_Oenni, appo_…" rengek Ryeowook dengan suara serak

"Salahmu sendiri tidak bangun! Daripada aku semprot pake air! Sana cepat mandi! Ini sudah setengah tujuh!" perintah Leeteuk tegas

Dengan setengah tak rela, Ryeowook berjalan ke kamar mandi dengan langkah terhuyung-huyung. Tak dihiraukannya Kibum yang masih tertawa melihat rekaman kejadian _live_ tadi berulang-ulang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Wuahahahahahaa…"

Terdengar tawa yang cukup keras dari sebuah tempat yang berada di pojok kantin. Terutama Eunhyuk dan Sungmin yang tak henti-hentinya tertawa sejak melihat video nista milik Kibum. Kibum hanya tertawa kecil sambil memegang kedua pipinya yang terasa sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Henry berusaha menahan tawanya karena akan membuat perutnya makin sakit, namun malah makin imut karena menggembungkan pipinya. Sementara aktris dari video itu mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Ya! Berhenti tertawa!" bentak Ryeowook kesekian kalinya

"Hahaa… pantas saja kakimu… mulus Wookie… ternyata… 'dibersihkan' setiap hari ya…" kata Sungmin terputus-putus karena masih tertawa

"_Joyongihae_!" bentak Ryeowook sekali lagi

"_Mianhe_ Wookie…" kata Eunhyuk, tak tega melihat sahabatnya marah

"Haah…" Henry berusaha bernafas setelah susah payah menahan tawanya

Ryeowook melotot ke arah Sungmin yang masih tertawa. _Yeoja aegyo_ itu pun menghentikan tawanya setelah mendapat _deathglare_ dari Ryeowook.

"Lagipula, kenapa kau tidak menjemput si monyet saja?!" cetus Ryeowook

"Ya, kalau kau memang tak suka dengan namaku, jangan panggil aku monyet!" kali ini Eunhyuk yang kesal

Kibum memutar matanya bosan melihat kedua sahabatnya itu adu mulut.

"Hyukkie berangkat duluan tadi. Jadi aku menjemputmu. Toh, Teukie _oennie_ menelponku dan berkata kau masih bertapa di kamar" kata Kibum santai

_'Bertapa? Apa-apaan itu!'_ batin Ryeowook

Keadaan kantin tidak seramai biasanya kali ini. Hanya ada beberapa mahasiswa dari berbagai jurusan yang sedang menikmati makan siang di kantin super luas ini.

Henry masih asyik memakan mochi kesukaannya sambil menulis komposisi lagu bersama Ryeowook. Kibum memakai kacamatanya lalu membaca novel. Sungmin sibuk mengedit foto-foto hasil jepretannya. Eunhyuk mendengarkan lagu melalui tab miliknya dengan _headset_ sambil minum susu strawberry. Sesekali bibirnya ikut menyanyi sambil menggerakkan tangannya.

Setidaknya suasana hening itu akan tetap bertahan jika suara-suara berisik itu tak mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Kyaaaaa…. Kyuhyun!"

"Siwonnie!"

"Donghae!"

"Waa… Yesung!"

"Zhoumi!"

Teriakan-teriakan itu berbarengan dengan datangnya 5 _namja_ tampan di kantin, diikuti para _yeoja_ yang mungkin fans mereka.

Henry tersedak mochinya karena kaget mendengar teriakan itu. Ryeowook langsung memberi Henry minum. Kibum memutar matanya malas dan kembali focus ke novelnya. Eunhyuk masih tetap bersenandung (iyalah, telinga di sumbat _headset_ -_-). Sungmin menoleh ke para _namja_ itu terutama ke arah _namja_ yang tengah tersenyum _evil_ ke arahnya.

"Jangan melihat mereka Minnie~ atau kau akan diterkam(?)" kata Kibum seolah-olah mengerti

Sungmin mengerjab imut, membuat _namja evil_ itu semakin menatap lapar Sungmin dari kejauhan.

"Siapa mereka?" tanya Sungmin

"Aku lebih suka menyebutnya _trouble maker_" jawab Kibum tenang

**Trouble Maker. Julukan untuk Kyuhyun, Siwon, Donghae, Yesung dan Zhoumi. 5 model ****_cover boy_**** majalah yang amat sangat terkenal di kalangan remaja. Tampan, kaya, sosok berkharisma dan idola semua orang. Tapi dibalik kelebihan seseorang pasti selalu ada kekurangan kan? Benar. Karena kelima ****_namja_**** itu juga terkenal dengan sifat ****_playboy_****.**

"Kau kenal mereka?" tanya Sungmin lagi

"Hanya pernah mendengar gosipnya. Dan tidak ada yang ku kenal karena aku tidak peduli" jawab Kibum tegas, berbeda dengan beberapa menit yang lalu ketika tertawa

Sungmin mengangguk imut. Oh Sungmin, tak sadarkah kau telah memancing singa berwajah _evil_ untuk segera menghampirimu?

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Zhoumi heran melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum sendiri

"Sepertinya kita dapat mangsa (?) baru hari ini" jawab Kyuhyun dengan seringainya

Zhoumi, Yesung, Donghae dan Siwon mengikuti arah pandang Kyuhyun. Sedetik kemudian mereka ikut menyeringai, membuat fans mereka semakin berteriak histeris melihat ekspresi idola mereka.

Sementara Kibum cs sudah merasakan aura-aura tak enak.

_'Entah kenapa rasanya aku benar-benar merinding…_' kira-kira begitulah isi mereka berlima

"Annyeong nona-nona manis… boleh kami ikut bergabung"

Kibum, Henry, Ryeowook dan Sungmin menatap kelima _namja_ itu. Eunhyuk masih tetap dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Ada banyak kursi kosong di sana jadi cepat pergi dan silakan duduk" kata Kibum dengan wajah datarnya

_'Jual mahal nih!'_ batin Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Zhoumi saat Henry, Ryeowook dan Sungmin ikutan tak peduli, terutama _yeoja_ bertopi hitam yang sibuk dengan tabnya

Siwon? Ah, dia sedang terpesona memandang Kibum sekarang.

"BINGO!" teriak Eunhyuk sehingga mencairkan suasana tegang itu tanpa sadar dan membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya kaget

Gadis itu melepaskan _headset_nya, membuat kelima _namja_ itu _sweatdrop_. Gitu toh, pantas saja dia nggak menghiraukan mereka.

Tanpa ada yang sadar Donghae menyeringai dan mendekati Eunhyuk.

CUP!

Eunhyuk terbelalak merasakan seseorang mencium pipinya.

"Hae?!" teriak Hyukkie kaget, begitu kagetnya sampai berdiri

"Kalian kenal?" tanya Henry

"Dia kan _yeojachinguku_" jawab Donghae

PLETAK!

Kibum menggeplak kepala Donghae dengan novel tebalnya, membuat _namja_ itu meringis kesakitan.

"Kau lupa masih ada aku di sini ikan!" kata Kibum ketus

"_Mian_ Bummie _chagi_…" Donghae nyengir

SRET!

"Dia milikku Hae!" sahut Siwon merangkul Kibum dari belakang

"Ya! Apa-apaan kau kuda?! Lepaskan aku!" teriak Kibum

Dengan sigap Kyuhyun, Zhoumi, Yesung dan Donghae duduk di samping pilihan mereka. Siwon menarik Kibum agar duduk dan ikut duduk di sebelahnya. Alhasil tempat yang tadinya untuk 5 orang kini jadi sempit karena ditempati 10 orang.

Wajah Sungmin langsung merona.

_'Imutnya…'_ batin Kyuhyun

Ryeowook menunduk canggung.

_'Manisnya…'_ batin Yesung

Henry menggembungkan kedua pipinya dengan wajah polos.

_'Benar-benar menggemaskan. Aku ingin menciumnya…'_ lha… kumat deh pikiran _pervert_ Zhoumi

"Minggir koala merah, kau membuat tempat ini makin sempit!" Henry cemberut

Bukannya menuruti perkataan Henry, Zhoumi malah mendekatkan diri ke Henry dan merangkul pundak _yeoja_ mungil itu seenak jidatnya. Dan tentu saja aksinya itu kini diikuti oleh teman-teman seperjuangannya (?)

"Kalian cantik sekali. Mau jadi _yeojachingu_ kami?" Yesung tersenyum menggoda

"TIDAK!" jawab Sungmin, Kibum, Ryeowook, Henry dan Eunhyuk serempak dan kompak (sama aja kali)

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dengan wajah yang sama-sama kusut, kelima sahabat itu berjalan bersama keluar dari kampus mereka. Tentunya mereka telah lepas dari cengkraman kelima _namja_ tampan tadi, entah bagaimana caranya (author malas ngetiknya #plak)

"Hyukkie, kau kenal Donghae?" tanya Ryeowook

"Dia teman kecilku dan Kibum. Sebenarnya aku sudah tidak bertemu dia sejak dia pindah 2 tahun yang lalu" jawab Eunhyuk

"Oh…"

"Minnie, kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu merah sekali" kata Henry khawatir

"Nggak apa-apa kok!" jawab Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya ke lain arah

Kibum mencibir melihat tingkah Sungmin.

"Kau deg-degan setelah didekati _evil_ itu ya" kata Kibum

"Siapa juga yang tertarik pada Kyuhyun!" sambar Sungmin

"Lho? Aku nggak bilang kalau itu Kyuhyun kan?" goda Kibum

Sungmin memandang Kibum kesal sekaligus malu.

"Aku pulang duluan ya, hari ini Kangin oppa dan keluarganya ke rumah!" kata Ryeowook

"Aku juga, hari ini aku harus langsung pulang ke rumah" kata Henry

"Aku juga ada acara nanti malam, aku duluan ya" kata Kibum

"Aku juga harus pulang duluan, ada makan malam nanti. Daah…" kata Sungmin

Satu persatu mereka pergi meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang masih melongo sendirian di depan gerbang.

"Jadi, aku sendirian nih?"

Tanpa diduga, takdir dimulai dari hari ini

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Lho, Bummie juga di sini?" tanya Sungmin

Kibum menutup buku menu di tangannya dan memandang Sungmin heran.

"Keluargamu juga… makan malam di sini?" Kibum balik tanya

"Eum…" Sungmin mengangguk lalu duduk di sebelah Kibum, "Orang tua sedang berbicara sambil menunggu relasi bisnis mereka. Sepertinya mereka juga akan mempertemukan anak mereka dengan kita" kata Sungmin panjang lebar

Mendadak Kibum merasakan kejanggalan.

"Relasi bisnis?" Kibum mulai tak enak

"Semoga bukan perjodohan lagi" harap Sungmin

Kibum mengangguk, berpendapat yang sama dengan Sungmin, "Makanya aku curiga tiba-tiba saja mereka memaksaku untuk berpakaian begini" keluh Kibum

Sungmin tersenyum geli mengingat Kibum memang jarang memakai _dress_ kecuali di saat-saat terentu. Kalau boleh jujur, Sungmin akan berkata kalau Kibum benar-benar cantik dan manis.

"Harusnya aku kabur tadi" kata Sungmin

"He he…" Kibum tertawa kecil

Ini sudah kesekian kalinya bagi Kibum dan Sungmin yang dijodohkan bersama-sama oleh orang tua mereka. Tentu saja mereka selalu menolaknya tapi sepertinya para orang tua itu masih tak menyerah juga.

"Hoo… kita bertemu lagi nona-nona"

_Namja_ dengan _evil smirk_ dan _namja_ berpipi lesung khasnya yang duduk di hadapan Sungmin dan Kibum membuat kedua _yeoja_ itu kaget.

"Cho Kyuhyun?!"

"Choi Siwon?!"

"Ah… ternyata tak ada salahnya juga menerima perjodohan ini" Kyuhyun menyeringai

Kedua _yeoja _itu makin kaget.

…

"Wookie, cepat bawa minumnya ke depan!" teriak Leeteuk

"Aissh… sebentar _oenni_!" sahut Ryeowook

Hari ini keluarga Kangin berkunjung ke rumah Ryeowook. Ryeowook menggerutu kesal, pasalnya selain makan malam bersama mereka juga akan membahas pernikahan Kangin dan Leeteuk. Bahkan sedari tadi seolah Ryeowook sendirilah yang sibuk menyiapkan makanan dan minuman, sementara sang _umma_ malah sibuk berdandan setelah mengurus penampilan _oenni_nya itu.

_'Bahkan aku belum ganti baju…'´_gerutu Ryeowook menyadari dirinya masih memakai apron dengan bekas berbagai bahan masakan yang melekat di kainnya

Ryeowook melepas apronnya yang bergambar jerapah. Diambilnya dua nampan yang masing-masing berisi 5 gelas minuman dan menaruhnya di kanan kiri tangannya.

"Eits…" reflex kedua nampan yang dibawanya nyaris terjatuh

SRET

Seseorang mengambil nampan di tangan kiri Ryeowook. Ryeowook tercengang Yesung berdiri di depannya dengan senyum khasnya.

"Hai adik ipar" sapa Yesung

Adik ipar?

…

TOK! TOK!

"Chagi, ayo bangun. Waktunya makan malam" panggil _umma_ Eunhyuk dari luar kamar

Eunhyuk membuka sedikit matanya sekilas lalu menggeliat dan kembali tidur. Biar saja nanti makan malam sendiri, toh _umma_ tidak akan membangunkannya seperti cara Leeteuk _oenni_ membangunkan Ryeowook, pikir Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk mngerutkan dahi. Kenapa tiba-tiba udara di kamarnya terasa dingin? Apa jendelanya lupa ditutup saat dia akan tidur siang tadi?

Tak lama kemudian Eunhyuk merasakan ranjang di belakangnya terasa berat. Tak hanya itu, dia juga merasakan seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Nafas hangatnya menggelitik leher Eunhyuk.

"Hyukkie, ayo bangun"

Seperti suara Donghae. Eunhyuk jadi teringat Donghae yang suka membangunkannya dengan cara dipeluk begini.

Tunggu?! Donghae?

SRAK

Eunhyuk langsung bangun dan mengahadap belakang. Benar saja, _namja_ ikan itu ikut duduk menghadap Eunhyuk dan tersenyum senang ke arahnya.

"Dari dulu cara membangunkanmu nggak berubah ya. Aku beruntung sekali" kata Donghae

…

"Umma…" rengek Henry lagi

Besok kedua orang tua Henry akan berangkat ke Amerika secara mendadak karena urusan pekerjaan mereka. Karena tak mungkin membawa Henry pindah tempat lagi, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menitipkan Henry di rumah sahabat _umma_ Henry.

Tentu saja Henry kesal.

"_Mianhe chagi_, _umma _dan _appa_ tidak tahu akan berapa lama di Amerika. Dan kami tidak mungkin membawamu pergi sayang. Bagaimana dengan kuliahmu di sini" _umma_ Henry berusaha menghibur anaknya

"_Arraseo…_" Henry pasrah dengan keputusan orang tuanya

"Jadilah anak baik dan jangan nakal ya" pesan sang _appa_

Henry kembali cemberut saat merasa dirinya diperlakukan seperti anak kecil lagi. _Appa_ Henry tertawa geli, senang sekali menggoda putri mochinya.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi _appa_!" Henry masih manyun

Di sinilah keluarga itu berada, di depan rumah mewah dengan halaman yang luasnya berhektar-hektar (memang sawah?). Beberapa barang Henry di bawa masuk ke dalam rumah itu oleh pelayan.

Tampak pria dan wanita berumur menyambut kedatangan Henry dan keluarganya.

"_Aigoo_, Henry sudah sebesar ini ya. Ayo silakan masuk dulu" kata wanita itu

Henry makin manyun. Apa dirinya memang terlihat seperti anak kecil? pikir Henry

Henry ikut masuk ke dalam rumah itu sambil menenteng tas berisi biola kesayangannya. Sesekali dia melihat keadaan ruang tamu itu. Pandangannya terkunci di sebuah foto seorang _namja_ berambut coklat, berhidung mancung dan berkacamata dengan _frame_ hitam.

_'Sepertinya aku tau dia…'_ batin Henry

Henry masih tetap berdiri memandang foto itu hingga tanpa sadar seseorang lagi bergabung di ruang tamu.

"Henry, kenalkan ini anak _ahjumma_"

Henry menoleh ke pemilik rumah yang sedang memperkenalkan anaknya. Kedua mata Henry sedikit menyipit saat merasa mengenali postur tubuh yang tinggi itu.

"Namanya Zhoumi. Zhou, kenalkan ini Henry anak teman _umma_. Kalian bertemanlah dengan baik ya"

Henry merasa bumi bergoyang. Masa iya sih si Koala Merah?

"Apa kabar mochi?" Zhoumi mengerling

BRUK!

Tas berisi biola Henry jatuh bebas ke lantai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di waktu yang bersamaan, kelima _yeoja_ itu meneriakkan kata yang sama.

"MWOOO?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**tbc**

* * *

Halo… salam kenal semuanya ^^

Ini fic pertamaku di fandom ini jadi maklumin aja kalau rada kacau, alur kecepetan, banyak typo dan lain-lain. Fic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah cerpen di internet, Cuma aku lupa judulnya apa karena bacanya 6 bulan yang lalu :D #plak

Tapi hanya sebagian saja yang aku ambil sedikit, sisanya tambahan murni dari ideku sendiri. Ngetik fic ini juga Cuma 2 hari sambil nyambi belajar buat ujian.

Setelah baca silakan tinggalkan semua pendapat anda di kotak review jika ingin dilanjutkan. review kalian semangatku :)

Gomawo ~

Sign

Hima Sakusa-chan


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Previous Chapter**

Di waktu yang bersamaan, kelima _yeoja_ itu meneriakkan kata yang sama.

"MWOOO?!"

* * *

**Love You, Love Me**

**Cast : Official Pair SUPER JUNIOR**

**Main Pair: HaeHyuk**

**Other Pair: KyuMin, YeWook, ZhouRy, SiBum**

**Warning : Genderswitch/TYPO/OOC/alur cepat/dll…**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

* * *

Beberapa menit yang lalu Eunhyuk memang sudah terbangun tapi dia kembali tidur. Dirinya masih mengantuk karena tidur terlalu malam setelah susah payah mengusir Donghae untuk pulang.

"Silau…" gumam Eunhyuk merasakan cahaya matahari menusuk matanya yang masih tertutup

Gadis itu berusaha menggerakkan badannya namun sulit karena sesuatu menahannya. Dengan setengah sadar Eunhyuk berbaring ke kiri dan memeluk guling. Em… sepertinya bukan guling, lebih tepatnya seseorang.

Pelukan Eunhyuk yang terasa makin erat membangunkan Donghae yang hampir tertidur. _Namja_ itu membuka matanya dan tersenyum mendapati Eunhyuk memeluk dirinya. Donghae ikut memeluk Eunhyuk, menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidangnya dan mengelus punggung Eunhyuk.

"Bangun Hyukkie, ini sudah siang" bisik Donghae

Eunhyuk kembali menggeliat. Kali ini kedua kelopak matanya terbuka.

"Selamat pagi"

Eunhyuk menoleh ke atas.

"KYAAAAAAA!"

BRUK!

"_Umma_…..!" teriak Eunhyuk berlari keluar kamarnya

Donghae mengelus belakang kepalanya yang terbentur lantai keramik setelah baru saja didorong Eunhyuk hingga terjatuh.

"_Umma_! _Umma_!"

"Jangan teriak-teriak Hyuk, ini masih pagi" tegur sang _umma_

"_Umma_, kenapa ikan itu ada di kamarku?!" kata Hyukkie

"Ikan?" _umma_ mengerutkan dahi tak mengerti

"Donghae!"

"Oh… _umma_ menyuruhnya untuk membangunkanmu, toh dia kau janji untuk berangkat kuliah bersamanya" kata _umma_ setelah itu pergi ke dapur

Eunhyuk melongo. Ah, dia baru ingat kalau tadi malam Donghae berkata dia kembali ke rumah lamanya yang berada sekitar 5 meter di sebelah rumah Eunhyuk. Ingin tahu kenapa kemarin malam Donghae bisa ke kamar Eunhyuk? Itu karena kamar mereka bersebelahan dan masing-masing memiliki balkon.

Eunhyuk mengambil sekotak susu strawberry dari lemari es dan meminumnya sambil berjalan ke kamar. Donghae sudah tidak ada di kamar, mungkin sudah kembali ke kamarnya sendiri.

Eunhyuk meletakkan susu strawberrynya di atas meja belajar. Gadis itu membuka kancing-kancing piyamanya dan meletakkannya di atas tempat tidur.

CKLEK!

Suara pintu kamar terbuka. Donghae terpaku melihat Eunhyuk yang sedang membelakanginya tengah akan err- melepas celana.

"Hyuk…"

Mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya Eunhyuk menoleh ke belakang.

"Hwaaaaa!"

Eunhyuk kembali berteriak. Gadis itu melompat ke tempat tidur dan membungkus seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut karena tidak sempat memakai piyamanya. Bahkan celananya tadi terlepas sudah hampir melewati lutut.

"_Umma_! _Um_… ummppft!" teriakan Eunhyuk dibungkam mulut Donghae

"Diam! Kau mau _ahjumma_ menghajarku!" sahut Donghae

Wajah Eunhyuk makin merona karena jarak Donghae dan dirinya sangat dekat. Bahkan ia bisa merasakan nafas Donghae yang beraroma _mint_.

"Keluar dari kamarku!" sahut Eunhyuk

"Kenapa? Dulu kan kita sering ganti baju bersama" kata Donghae enteng

"Ya! Itu kan waktu kita kecil! Sudah cepat keluar, aku malu!" Eunhyuk mulai kesal

"Kenapa harus malu? Suatu saat kamar ini akan menjadi milik kita _chagi_" goda Donghae

BLUSH

Eunhyuk menundukkan kepalanya menyadari maksud perkataan Donghae. _Namja _itu terkekeh melihat semburat merah di wajah Eunhyuk.

"Jangan menggodaku! Cepat keluar!" teriak Eunhyuk, berada di dekat Donghae tak baik bagi jantungnya

Donghae bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke pintu kamar.

"Oh ya Hyukkie"

Eunhyuk menoleh.

"Kau makin seksi ya!"

BUK! BUK!

Beruntung Donghae segera keluar dan menutup pintu kamar sebelum lemparan-lemparan bantal itu mengenai dirinya.

"IKAN _YADONG_!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Selamat pagi _ahjumma_, _ahjussi_" sapa Henry

"Selamat pagi juga Henry" balas _appa_ Zhoumi

"Ah, bisa tolong bangunkan Zhou dulu? _Ahjumma_ sedang memasak" kata _umma_ Zhoumi

Henry mengangguk dan berjalan ke kamar Zhoumi sambil mengunyah rotinya yang belum habis. Padahal asli nih dalam hati dia sudah mengeluh karena disuruh membangunkan Zhoumi.

"_Gege_, bangun! Sudah pagi!" teriak Henry dari luar

"Masuk saja ke kamarnya" teriak _umma_ Zhoumi dari bawah

GLEK!

Masuk ke kamar cowok macam Zhoumi? Alarm bahaya Henry mulai siaga.

KRIET

Henry sedikit mengintip ke dalam kamar Zhoumi. _Namja_ Cina itu masih tak bergerak di atas tempat tidur. Perlahan Henry menutup pintu dan berjalan menuju Zhoumi.

"Bangun…" kata Henry sambil menggoyang badan Zhoumi yang tertutup selimut hingga leher

Bukannya bangun, Zhoumi berbaring ke kanan menghadap Henry dan menutup seluruh badannya dengan selimut.

"Ya! _Gege_, ayo bangun! Kuliah nggak!" sahut Henry

Dengan tidak sabaran Henry menarik selimut yang digunakan Zhoumi. Namun apa yang dilihatnya di balik selimut itu membuatnya mendadak cengo.

Pemuda itu tidak mengenakan atasan alias telanjang. Bawahannya celana jeans panjang. Dan badannya… terlihat ehm- menggiurkan di mata Henry.

"Terpesona, eh?"

Henry terlonjak kaget mendengar suara Zhoumi. _Namja_ itu menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Ce… cepat bangun dan bersihkan dirimu! Jangan sampai terlambat!" sahut Henry yang malu karena ketahuan mengagumi badan Zhoumi

"Hm"

Baru saja Henry berbalik, tangan gadis itu ditarik ke belakang oleh Zhoumi. Alhasil kini Henry jatuh menimpa Zhoumi.

BLUSH

Jarak sedekat ini jelas membuat Henry _blushing_ berat. Apalagi Zhoumi mulai memeluknya.

"Le… lepas!" Henry meronta

"Tidak mau"

"Koala merah! Lepas atau aku teriak!"

"Sudah kubilang panggil aku _Gege_! Aku lebih tua darimu tahu"

"_Ah_…"

CUP

Tenggorokan Henry tercekat. Teriakannya terpotong oleh ulah Zhoumi yang mencium pipinya.

"_Morning kiss_"

BUAGH!

….

"Sssh…"

Zhoumi sedikit meringis saat _umma_ mengompres pipinya yang agak lebam itu.

"_Aigo_, kenapa bisa sampai bengkak seperti ini… ckckck…" _umma_ menggeleng heran

"Kau tega sekali Henry…" keluh Zhoumi

"Salahmu sendiri macam-macam" desis Henry berdecak sebal

"Sudah-sudah. Kau juga Zhoumi harusnya bangun pagi seperti Henry" lerai _umma_

Henry melirik Zhoumi dengan senyum kemenangannya. Zhoumi memutar mata, tak disangka tenaga gadis mungil ini kuat juga. Setelah Zhoumi menciumnya, _yeoja_ itu langsung meninju pipinya tanpa ampun.

"Macam-macam apa? Aku kan hanya memberimu 1 macam" oh, ternyata Zhoumi mendengar desisan Henry tadi

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" _umma_ menatap Zhoumi curiga

"Hanya hadiah kecil karena membangunkanku" jawab Zhoumi tersenyum (sok) manis

_Umma_ mengangguk percaya. Zhoumi menyeringai penuh kemenangan kepada Henry. Henry mengeratkan pegangan tangan di kamusnya hingga sampul kamus itu hampir kusut. Sungguh, kalau saja sekarang mereka sedang berdua, Henry sudah melempari wajah koala Zhoumi dengan kamus setebal 600 halaman miliknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Huaahm…"

Sungmin menguap lebar sambil merengganggkan kedua tangannya ke atas. Dengan masih berbalut piyama tidur yang agak berantakan, _yeoja_ itu keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan ke ruang makan.

"Pagi _umma_, _appa_" sapa Sungmin

"Pagi Minnie" balas _umma_, sementara _appa_ hanya geleng-geleng melihat keadaan putrinya yang baru bangun tidur

Sungmin menarik kursi dan mendudukinya. Dengan mata yang masih mengantuk, Sungmin mengambil sepotong roti tawar dan mengolesinya dengan selai strawberry. Setelah itu Sungmin berdiri dan berjalan ke kamarnya sambil menggigit roti. Sementara kedua tangannya merapikan rambutnya yang masih berantakan.

"Oh ya, cepatlah mandi _chagi_. Kyuhyun sudah menunggumu" kata _umma_

Kyuhyun?

Kedua mata Sungmin langsung terbuka lebar melihat seseorang yang membelakanginya di depan kamar.

"Hai Sung… min…"

Ucapan Kyuhyun terhenti melihat penampilan Sungmin. Rambut yang masih acak-acakan khas bangun tidur. Piyama yang dikenakan Sungmin terbuka 1 kancing atas dan bawah. _Yeoja_ itu memakai sandal berbentuk kelinci. Ditambah dengan wajah _aegyo_ khas Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menelan ludah perlahan. Ugh, betapa manisnya Sungmin saat ini. Membuat _evil_ dalam dirinya mulai bangun.

PLUK

Roti yang digigit Sungmin jatuh ke lantai.

"Waaaaaaaaaa…!"

BRAK!

Sungmin buru-buru masuk ke kamar dan membanting pintu dengan kerasnya tepat di hadapan Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun masih berdiri mematung saking kagetnya dengan ulah Sungmin.

….

"Ya! Lepaskan aku!" sahut Sungmin

"Sudah kubilang, kau berangkat kuliah denganku" kata Kyuhyun santai

Kyuhyun memasukkan Sungmin dengan sedikit paksa ke mobilnya. Sungmin mendengus sebal sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kyuhyun yang duduk di kursi pemudi terkekeh kecil.

Kyuhyun mulai menjalankan mobilnya, tak mempedulikan rengekan Sungmin yang terus minta turun.

"Turunkan aku! Kau dengar tidak sih!" teriak Sungmin

"Diam atau kucium kau"

Perkataan bernada ancaman itu cukup ampuh membuat Sungmin berhenti merengek. Kyuhyun meneringai, membuat Sungmin merinding. Namun hal itu tidak membuat Sungmin diam. Gadis itu bersandar ke kaca mobil sambil mengomel tidak jelas dengan suara kecil.

Sungmin ingin sekali menghantam wajah tampan itu dengan kamera SLR miliknya. Sungmin menggeleng, tidak tidak. Kamera itu cukup berharga baginya. Lebih baik menghajar Kyuhyun dengan jurus martial art yang selama ini dipelajarinya. Tidak, tidak! Sungmin menggeleng lagi.

Gadis itu mulai ngeri membayangkan kemungkinan Kyuhyun yang bisa saja membalas perbuatannya itu dengan berbagai cara.

"Kau kenapa? Memikirkanku ya?" tebak Kyuhyun narsis, membuat Sungmin kembali ke dunianya

BUG!

"Dalam mimpimu!" sahut Sungmin

Sungmin bernafas lega dan membaca majalah fotografinya demi mengacuhkan Kyuhyun. Yang jelas dia lega karena niatnya memukul _namja evil_ itu kesampaian.

Mengingat perjodohan tadi malam kembali membuat Sungmin kesal. Sungmin berjanji dalam hati, dia tidak akan tertarik pada Cho Kyuhyun!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyyaaa! Aku berhasil Wookie!" teriak Leeteuk kegirangan

Ryeowook hanya terkulai lemas di meja makan melihat tingkah _oenni_nya itu. Bayangkan saja, jam 3 pagi Leeteuk sengaja membangunkan Ryeowook untuk mengajarinya memasak sarapan.

Terang saja Ryeowook heran tiba-tiba saja Leeteuk mau membuat sarapan. Soalnya setahu Ryeowook, Leeteuk hanya bisa memasak _ramyun_. Itu pun hanya untuk porsi seorang saja.

Ryeowook melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding dapur. Jam setengah 6 pagi. Ryeowook menguap lebar. Gadis itu melipat tangannya di meja dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di sana.

"Jangan tidur Wookie, ini sudah setengah 6!" sahut Leeteuk

'_Gara-gara siapa sih?'_ rutuk Ryeowook dalam hati

Dengan keadaan mengantuk, Ryeowook berjalan ke kamar mandi. Sepertinya mencuci muka akan terasa lebih segar, piker Ryeowook.

CKLEK!

"Hwaaaa!"

Ryeowook berjengit kaget melihat pemandangan di depannya begitu membuka pintu kamar mandi. Yesung yang tampak _topless_ di bagian atas dan mengenakan celana jinsnya. Rambutnya tampak basah, ketara baru saja selesai mandi.

BRAK!

Dengan tidak berperi kepintuan, Ryeowook membanting pintu kamar mandi dan berlari ke dapur.

"_Oenni_, kenapa ad…"

"Pagi Wookie"

Ryeowook melongo melihat Kangin yang asyik sarapan dengan disuapi Leeteuk.

"Kenapa _Oppa_ di sini?" tanya Ryeowook

"Semalam aku dan Yesung disuruh menginap karena _appa_ dan _umma_ ke luar kota hari ini" jawab Kangin

"Kau tidur duluan Wookie, makanya tidak tahu" tambah Leeteuk

Kangin dan Leeteuk melanjutkan kegiatan mereka. Ryeowook memilih kembali ke kamarnya daripada melihat aksi yang tak baik untuk jomblo sepertinya.

Ryeowook teringat kata-kata Yesung tadi malam.

"_Hai adik ipar"_

Uwaah…. Ryeowook menggeleng keras. Yesung akan menjadi kakak iparnya?

…..

"Wookie, kau berangkat dengan Yesung ya" saran Kangin

Ryeowook hampir saja tersedak teh yang sedang diminumnya. Berangkat dengan Yesung? _Hell no_. Nyawanya terlalu berharga untuk menjadi mangsa para fans Yesung.

"_Ani_. Aku berangkat sendiri saja" tolak Ryeowook

"Sudahlah _chagi_, kalian satu satu tempat" kata _umma_

Ah… mau tak mau, suka tak suka Ryeowook menurut. Sebenarnya bisa saja dia langsung kabur jika saja Yesung tidak menariknya untuk berangkat bersama.

"Ayo naik"

Yesung menyerahkan helm hitam kepada Ryeowook. Sejenak Ryeowook ragu untuk menaiki sepeda motor Yesung.

"_Wae_?" tanya Yesung heran

"Jangan ngebut ya Yesung-ssi…" pinta Ryeowook

"Panggil aku _Oppa_" kata Yesung

Ryeowook langsung memakai helmnya sebelum Yesung melihat gurat merah diwajahnya. Kenapa melihat Yesung tersenyum membuatnya terasa sesak sih?

Yesung tertawa kecil, sadar jika gadis itu hampir salah tingkah.

"Pegangan yang erat!" sahut Yesung

"Kena…. Waaaaaaaaaaa!" teriak Ryeowook

Sementara para manusia #plak- yang tengah menyelesaikan sarapan, mematung mendengar teriakan Ryeowook.

"Wookie tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Leeteuk khawatir

"Tenang saja, Yesung hanya sedikit ngebut" jawab Kangin

"Ngebut?"

"Kira-kira di atas 100…"

"_MWO_!?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kibum mengucek matanya yang masih terasa lengket. Hari ini dia sengaja berangkat pagi-pagi untuk menghindari Siwon. _Namja _itu berjanji akan menjemputnya untuk berangkat bersama.

Kibum duduk bersender di pohon maple yang berada di halaman belakang universitas. Gadis itu menyamankan posisi duduknya. Sesekali menutup mulutnya yang kembali menguap.

"Ngantuk…" gumam Kibum, lalu tertidur

…..

_Kibum mengerjapkan matanya melihat seseorang yang berdiri di sampingnya. Seorang namja yang tampan dengan penampilannya yang seperti pangeran._

"_Akhirnya, kau bangun…" kata namja itu_

_Kibum merasakan sentuhan lembut di kedua pipinya. Namja itu mengusap wajahnya dengan lembut dan membantu Kibum bangun dari tidurnya._

"_Kau siapa?" tanya Kibum, merasa familiar dengan wajah di hadapannya_

"_Aku? Aku pangeranmu, aku datang menjemputmu" jawab namja itu_

_Namja itu tersenyum, memperlihatkan lesung pipinya. Kibum terpesona melihat senyuman namja itu._

_Namja yang mengaku pangerannya itu menarik wajah Kibum mendekat padanya. Kepalanya sedikit memiring, seiring dengan terpejamnya kedua mata Kibum._

"_Saranghae Kibum…"_

"_Nado S…"_

EH?!

Kibum membuka kedua matanya begitu merasakan nafas hangat yang menerpa wajahnya. Wajah Siwon semakin mendekat ke arahnya dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka.

BRAK!

"Aduh…" rintih Siwon memegangi kepalanya yang terbentur batu-batu tanah

Kibum langsung beringsut mundur setelah menendang Siwon dengan tidak elitnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" sahut Kibum, wajahnya merah

"Apa? Menciummu, tentu saja" kata Siwon enteng

BLUSH

"_Pabo_, bagaimana kalau orang-orang melihat di tempat terbuka seperti ini!" kata Kibum

"Ah… jadi kau mau aku melakukannya di tempat tertutup?" tanya Siwon menyeringai

"Dalam mimpimu!" teriak Kibum jengkel

Siwon menarik tangan kanan Kibum dan memeluknya. Kibum terlihat salah tingkah.

"Ya, apa yang kau lakukan!" Kibum makin panik

Siwon memperlihatkan senyum joker yang biasanya dapat membuat para _yeoja _luluh melihatnya. Kecuali Kibum, tentu saja.

"Aku menerima perjodohan itu" kata Siwon

Siwon menunjukkan jari manisnya yang terpasang cincin.

"Tak usah khawatir Bummie, cincinnya sudah aku pasangkan untukmu kok" kata Siwon lagi

Kibum memandang horror Siwon yang sedang mengelus punggung tangannya. Dihempaskannya tangan Siwon dengan kasar. Kibum memeriksa jari manisnya yang terdapat cincin perak berukir.

"Ukurannya pas sekali ya" kata Siwon melihat Kibum yang kesulitan melepas cincin itu

Kibum kembali menendang Siwon setelah melihat senyum kudanya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Wajah kalian kenapa?" tanya Yesung penasaran

Kyuhyun dan Donghae terbahak-bahak melihat pipi Zhoumi yang sedikit membengkak. Jangan lupakan Siwon yang dahinya terlihat tonjolan biru, tapi masih untung ditutupi dengan poninya.

"Cewek mochi memukulku" kata Zhoumi asal

"Mochi? Apaan itu? Sejak kapan ada _yeoja_ yang berani memukulmu?" tanya Donghae

"Kenapa wajahmu terlihat senang Kyu?" Zhoumi mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Ah… semalam orang tuaku menjodohkanku dengan Sungmin" jawab Kyuhyun menyeringai

"_Jinja_?!" sahut Zhoumi dan Donghae kaget

"Hm. Bahkan Siwon pun dijodohkan dengan Kibum" tambah Kyuhyun

Donghae meminum habis soda kalengannya dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

"Aku harap kau nggak macam-macam pada Bummie" kata Donghae

"Kibum maksudmu?" tanya Siwon

"Ya. Biarpun dia terlihat dingin tapi tetap saja dia _yeoja_ rapuh" jawab Donghae

"Kau bilang begitu seolah-olah mengenalnya akrab" nada bicara Siwon terdengar cemburu

"Memang. Aku teman masa kecilnya dengan Eunhyuk" kata Donghae

"Aaa… _yeoja_ monyet itu ya" celetuk Yesung

Donghae melempari wajah kura-kura Yesung dengan bungkus kosong yang sempat berisi makanan ringan tadi.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana dengan Ryeowook?" tanya Siwon

"Aku akan jadi kakak iparnya" jawab Yesung

"_Mwo_? Wah, kau sudah maju selangkah Yesung!" sahut Yesung

"Tenang saja. Untuk kali ini aku tak main-main lagi pada Wookie" kata Yesung

"Kenapa kau diam saja Zhou?"

Zhoumi menoleh dengan malas ke arah empat sahabatnya itu. Tangan kanannya masih setia memegang tisu basah yang menempel di pipi lebamnya.

"Aku sudah melangkah lebih jauh dari kalian!" tukas Zhoumi

"Maksudmu?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Aku dan Henry tinggal serumah" jawab Zhoumi terlihat bangga

"_Omo_! Apa saja yang kau lakukan?!" Kyuhyun penasaran

"Aku nggak macam-macam. Kali ini aku serius. Aku bukan seperti dirimu dan Siwon yang sering main-main!"

* * *

Ryeowook dan Henry menunduk sepanjang perjalanan ke kelas mereka. Hampir seluruh mahasiswi, terutama fans Yesung dan Zhoumi memandang mereka berdua tajam sejak tadi pagi.

BRUK!

Begitu sampai di kelas, kedua _yeoja_ itu langsung duduk dengan lega. Ryeowook masih menunduk merasakan tatapan-tatapan iri itu.

"Kenapa kau bisa berangkat dengan Yesung?" tanya Henry

"Panjang ceritanya" jawab Ryeowook

"Kau sendiri… kenapa bisa berangkat dengan Zhoumi?" tanya Ryeowook

"Panjang ceritanya" Henry meniru kata-kata Ryeowook. Lebih tepatnya malas bercerita

Lain halnya dengan Sungmin. Walaupun para penggemar Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin berangkat bersama idola mereka, hanya beberapa yang menatap tajam _yeoja_ itu. Siapa juga yang berani dengan _yeoja_ dengan predikat tinggi dalam martial art.

"_Yeobseyo_?" Sungmin mengangkat _handphone_nya yang bordering

"Ini aku" kata suara di seberang

"_Oppa_? _Weh gureh_?" tanya Sungmin

"Siang nanti ada pemotretan. Kau mau kan menjadi fotografernya kali ini? Kau pasti senang bisa memfoto model majalah kali ini" tawar Yunho, si penelpon

Sungmin tersenyum sumringah. Biasanya dia hanya memfoto pemandangan-pemandangan alam dan mengirimkannya di beberapa majalah. Atau sekedar datang ke tempat Yunho untuk sedikit membantu dan menjadi asisten fotografer.

"Aku mau! Oke aku datang!" Sungmin terdengar senang

Sepertinya akan menjadi hari yang baik untukmu Sungmin.

"Ah, siapa modelnya?" tanya Sungmin antusias

"Cho Kyuhyun" jawab Yunho

Seketika senyum Sungmin memudar.

* * *

Kibum berlari tergesa-gesa di sepanjang lorong di sebuah gedung besar. 1 jam yang lalu Tuan Kim a.k.a _Appa_ Kibum menelponnya dan memaksa Kibum datang ke perusahaan mereka.

Kibum menggerutu pelan. Pasti _Appa_nya akan menyuruhnya untuk mengurus perusahaan dengan alasan percobaan sementara waktu. Modus. _Appa_ Kibum sudah berjanji pada Kibum bahwa Kibum tak akan menjadi penerus perusahaan. Lagipula impian Kibum adalah menjadi seorang dokter.

Kibum masuk ke ruangan yang dia yakini pasti tempa untuk _meeting_.

"Selamat datang Kibum"

Tuh kan! _Appa _menyuruh Kibum duduk di sebelahnya dan memperkenalkan Kibum kepada orang-orang di ruangan itu. Kibum sesekali tersenyum kecil menanggapinya.

"Hari ini ada pertemuan dengan perusahaan Hyundai. Kau siap?" tanya _Appa_

Kibum mengangguk pelan. Toh, ini hanya sementara waktu sampai 'seseorang' yang sebenarnya datang sebagai penerus _Appa_nya.

"Selamat datang Tuan Choi"

Kibum membuka lebar matanya. Siwon duduk dihadapannya dengan senyum khasnya.

**...**

**TBC**

* * *

**Balasan Review**

**Angel137**: ini udah lanjut~

**J.A**: makasih :D baca lanjutannya ya

**KinanChoi**: bingung? Saya juga bingung ngetiknya #plak… nanti ada penjelasannya kok :)

**Cottoncandyme**: iya~

**Miho**: pasti ada HanChul kok nanti

* * *

Hai, bertemu lagi dengan saya :D

Sebenarnya chap ini rencana ku update hari Sabtu, tapi lagi galau karena nggak ada yang datang ambil rapot sisipan kemarin -_- Maaf jika chap ini feelnya kurang terasa dan pair momentnya ada yang dikit.

Gomawo buat yang udah review di chap kemarin. oh ya, yang tanya tentang pair HanChul, tenang aja. pasti muncul kok nantinya. Sepertinya di chap depan udah bakal keluar konflik-konfliknya. Kayaknya ceritanya bakal tambah panjang lagi. aku usahain tiap chap tetap ada 5 para cewek itu bergantian. Atau ada yang mau request pair mana dulu yang tampil duluan di chap depan?

Yang sudah baca, silakan keluarkan sema pendapat di kotak review ya :D

Sign

Hima Sakusa-chan


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Previous Chapter**

"Selamat datang Tuan Choi"

Kibum membuka lebar matanya. Siwon duduk dihadapannya dengan senyum khasnya.

* * *

**Love You, Love Me**

**Cast : Official Pair SUPER JUNIOR**

**Main Pair: HaeHyuk**

**Other Pair: KyuMin, YeWook, ZhouRy, SiBum**

**Warning : Genderswitch/TYPO/OOC/alur cepat/dll…**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

* * *

(Ruangan Yunho)

Sungmin memeriksa lensa kamera miliknya. Tak lupa membersihkan sela-sela kamera dari debu dan mengelapnya dengan hati-hati. Semua itu dilakukannya dengan teliti mengingat betapa berharganya kamera itu bagi Sungmin.

"Sungmin? Kau sudah siap?"

Sungmin menoleh ke pintu ruangan yang masih terbuka. Yunho masuk sambil memegang tumpukan kertas di kedua tangannya.

"Cepatlah, Boo sudah menunggumu"

Sungmin mengangguk. Setelah selesai membersihkan kameranya, Sungmin mengikuti langkah Yunho ke tempat pemotretan.

Tempat pemotretan kali ini berada di sebuah taman. Sungmin lebih senang menganggapnya hutan karena taman ini amat luas dan banyak tumbuh pohon-pohon yang menjulang tinggi. Pertama kalinya Sungmin datang ke sini.

"Joongie _oenni_!" panggil Sungmin

Sungmin melambai-lambaikan tangannya sambil berlari ke tempat Jaejoong yang sedang memeriksa hasil foto. Tunangan Yunho itu hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum.

"Syukurlah kau mau datang. Habis Yunnie bilang tadi kau sempat nggak mau sih" kata Jaejoong

_'Sebenarnya aku nggak mau datang'_ rutuk Sungmin dalam hati

"Baiklah Sungmin. Karena pemotretan hari ini untuk promosi merk baju, tema yang dipilih _Natural_" Jaejoong mulai menjelaskan

"Kenapa _natural_?" tanya Sungmin

"Untuk pemotretan Cho Kyuhyun akan memakai _t-shirt_ dan kemeja putih. Kurasa jika dengan alam terbuka seperti ini akan lebih terasa nuansa juga perasaan hidup dari hasil foto nantinya" jawab Jaejoong

"_T-shirt_ dan kemeja putih adalah pakaian yang sering dikenakan orang sehari-hari. Hal yang biasa dilihat orang-orang. Mungkin dengan suasana berbeda juga mengubah sudut pandang mereka terhadap gaya hidup juga" tambah Sungmin

Jaejoong terkekeh pelan, "Seperti biasa kau nggak pandai berkata-kata ya. Atau memang nggak nyambung" kata Jaejoong. Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Dia bukan seperti Kibum yang pandai berbicara, Ryeowook dengan kata-kata puitis lagunya, atau Henry yang selalu memahami tiap makna musik klasik.

CKREK!

Sungmin memoto Jaejoong yang sedang mengamati kameran dari samping.

"Ya! Lee Sungmin!" teriak Jaejoong

"_Wae_? Hasilnya bagus kok, kkk~" Sungmin berlari kecil menjauhi Jaejoong

"Sudah, ayo! Modelnya sudah datang!" sahut Jaejoong menarik Sungmin untuk mengikutinya

Kyuhyun keluar dari ruang ganti mengenakan kaos putih bertuliskan merk baju 'Milan's' dan kemeja putih dengan kancing dibuka semua. Membuat badannya terlihat makin proporsional untuk laki-laki pada umumnya. Ditambah celana jeans panjang yang membalut kaki jenjangnya. Sungmin tercengang melihat betapa kerennya penampilan Kyuhyun.

Sadar dirinya diperhatikan, Kyuhyun menoleh dan matanya tak sengaja bertabrakan dengan Sungmin. Sungmin langsung membalikkan badannya. Sementara Kyuhyun menyeringai tipis.

_'Aigoo… kenapa aku deg-degan begini sih?! Wajahku panas sekali!' _teriak Sungmin dalam hati

"Kita mulai!" terdengar suara Yunho yang berada tak jauh dari Sungmin

"Pastikan kau bisa mendapat bidikan terbaik. Kau tahu, aku mempercayakanmu karena tema ini sangat cocok dengan dirimu. Fotomu terlihat penuh perasaan, alami dan hidup" bisik Jaejoong

Sungmin mengamati Kyuhyun yang sedang mendengarkan instruksi Yunho. Jaejoong terus berbicara sambil membantu Sungmin menata kamera.

"Lihat. Cahaya datang dari beberapa arah. Ambil _angel_ seindah mungkin. Itu ciri khasmu loh" bisik Jaejoong lagi

Sungmin tersenyum manis mendengar perkataan Jaejoong. Beberapa kru lelaki bersemu merah melihat Sungmin. Begitu juga Kyuhyun yang melirik Sungmin sejak tadi.

Sungmin mengarahkan kameranya ke Kyuhyun. _Namja_ itu berpose tampak depan, badannya sedikit condong ke kanan. Tangan kanannya membuka kemeja sisi kanan, sementara tangan kirinya berada di saku celana. Wajahnya terlihat _cool_.

Sungmin kembali terpana dengan penampilan Kyuhyun. Jantungnya kembali berdebar. Tangannya menekan tombol kamera secara perlahan dan alami.

CKREK!

* * *

"Foto yang bagus" puji Yunho

Yang dipuji hanya mengangguk sambil menutup mulutnya yang menguap lebar. Sungmin merenggangkan otot-otot tangannya yang terasa kaku. Tak disangka berdiri selama hampir 6 jam tanpa duduk dan hanya istirahat 2 kali selama 10 menit membuat badannya terasa pegal. Istirahat itu pun juga karena Kyuhyun harus ganti baju.

Sungmin melirik jam tangannya. Pukul 8 lewat 45 menit.

"Kau tidak pulang?"

Sungmin menoleh ke belakang. Kyuhyun berdiri menyender di dinding sambil memainkan PSP miliknya.

"Aku baru saja mau pulang" jawab Sungmin, malas menjawab lebih lebar lagi

Sungmin mengambil tasnya dan berjalan melewati Kyuhyun sambil mengamati foto-foto di kamera LSRnya.

"Hei" panggil Kyuhyun

Langkah Sungmin terhenti.

"Aku setuju dengan perjodohan itu" kata Kyuhyun

"_Mwo_? Semudah itu?!" Sungmin menoleh ke Kyuhyun

"Apa maksudmu 'semudah itu' ? tentu saja aku sudah memikirkannya" sahut Kyuhyun

"Bahkan aku belum memikirkannya…" desis Sungmin, "… kita bahkan baru saja mengenal. Ada kemungkinan kau bisa main-main!" lanjut Sungmin

"Kau meragukanku?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari memasukkan PSP ke saku jaketnya yang cukup lebar

Sungmin menghela nafas pelan. Gadis itu menunduk sambil mengetuk-ngetukan ujung kaki kanannya di lantai. Sebuah kebiasaan jika _yeoja_ itu tengah berpikir atau bingung.

"Kurasa kita bisa melakukan pendekatan" usul Sungmin

Kyuhyun menyeringai lebar membuat Sungmin merinding. _Namja_ itu berjalan mendekati Sungmin. Sungmin berjalan mundur berusaha menghindari Kyuhyun yang semakin dekat dengannya. Dia ini benar-benar keturunan iblis kali ya.

"Tsk…"

Kenapa harus ada tembok di belakang Sungmin di saat-saat begini.

"Nah, Lee Sungmin…." Kata Kyuhyun pelan, yang justru menimbulkan kesan seram

Sungmin menelan ludah susah. Gadis itu ingin menarik kata-katanya yang belum sampai 3 menit yang lalu.

"Kau adalah _yeojachinguku_"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Salah"

5 kata itu cukup membuat Ryeowook geram. Tujuh kali dia mengulang bait lagu yang sama dan sepuluh kali _namja_ itu mengatakan kata yang sama. Begitu juga dengan Henry yang terlihat lelah dengan biola di bahunya.

"Apa lagi _Oppa_? Ini sudah…" protes Ryeowook

"Suaramu terlalu datar di B Minor" potong Yesung

Ryeowook menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Wajah terutama pipinya sudah terlihat memerah dan basah karena keringat.

"Istirahat 30 menit" perintah Yesung

Di saat seperti ini dia juga bisa berubah menjadi iblis seperti Kyuhyun.

Henry menggeleng-geleng tak jelas melihat tingkah Yesung. Yang suara Ryeowook terlalu datar, kurang panjang, tidak menjiwai, atau apalah. Niatnya kelihatan sekali sih, pikir Henry. _Yeoja_ itu mengambil minum dari dalam tas dan meminumnya.

"Minta"

Henry memberikan botol minuman ke tangan Ryeowook yang terjulur kepadanya. _Yeoja _itu meminum air sebanyak-banyaknya, tidak mempedulikan tatapan dari si pemilik air itu.

"Aku lelah…" kata Ryeowook, mengusap air yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya, "… festival budaya kan masih 3 bulan lagi. Kenapa kita mesti latihan dari sekarang sih" keluh Ryeowook, suaranya parau

_'Modus'_ batin Henry terkikik mengetahui tujuan Yesung

Para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang mengetahui insiden tadi pagi saling berbisik tentang ketiga orang itu. Tentu saja merea heran bagaimana bisa Ryeowook dan Henry yang hanya banyak berinteraksi dengan orang terdekatnya bisa dekat dengan Yesung dan Zhoumi.

"Yesung _Oppa_!"

Suara para _fansgirl_ Yesung di luar terdengar hingga ke dalam ruang kelas. Ryeowook yang masih lemas menidurkan kepalanya di meja. Henry membersihkan biola miliknya sambil bersiul kecil.

"Eh, apa ini?"

Henry menoleh ke Ryeowook yang memegang kotak berwarna hitam. Ryeowook menemukannya di dalam laci mejanya.

"Untuk Ryeowook dan Henry"

Kedua _yeoja _itu saling bertatapan. Dengan rasa penasaran Ryeowook membuka kotak hitam itu. Tiba-tiba saja seekor kodok meloncat dari dalam kotak.

"Wua… mmpf…"

Henry langsung membungkam mulut Ryeowook sebelum teriakan gadis itu terdengar lebih keras lagi. Syukurlah mereka berada di kursi paling pojok jadi tak ada yang menyadarinya. Sebenarnya Henry juga kaget begitu melihat kodok itu.

"Jangan teriak Wookie" bisik Henry

Ryeowook mengelus dadanya berusaha menenangkan diri. Henry melepas bungkamannya dan mengambil surat yang ada di dalam kotak itu.

**Jauhi Yesung dan Zhoumi**

**atau kalian tau akibatnya**

GLEK!

Ryeowook dan Henry menelan ludah susah. Sepertinya mulai besok mereka harus berhati-hati dengan keadaan sekitar mereka.

Sementara itu seseorang tengah menyeringai sambil memandang kedua _yeoja_ itu dari luar kelas.

* * *

"Hae, menjauhlah sedikit. Ini sempit…" keluh Eunhyuk

"Tidak mau!" sahut Donghae

"Ya! Aku mau latihan! Sana pergi!" sahut Eunhyuk berusaha menjauhkan Donghae dari tubuhnya

Bukannya mendengarkan atau menuruti, Donghae malah memeluk Eunhyuk dari samping dengan manja. Eunhyuk terlonjak kaget mendapati kelakuan Donghae. Tentu saja dia malu, karena saat ini mereka sedang berada di ruang latihan. Banyak pasang mata memandang mereka. Terutama penggemar Donghae.

"Sebentar lagi giliranku Hae!" Eunhyuk berusaha membujuk Donghae

"Masih sebentar lagi" kata Donghae menggesekkan hidungnya di bahu Eunhyuk

Eunhyuk mendesah pelan, membiarkan _namja_ itu memeluknya erat. Bukannya dia merasa risih tapi entah kenapa dia sangat malu sekarang. Ayolah, dulu juga Donghae sering memeluknya seperti ini di manapun dan kapanpun dia mau.

_'Kibum…'_ panggil Eunhyuk dalam hati, berharap dapat bertelepati dengan _yeoja_ _snow white_ itu

Seandainya ada Kibum mungkin sekarang Donghae sudah mendapat pukulan di kepalanya. Hal yang membuat Donghae kesal karena Kibum sangat _protetive_ pada Eunhyuk jika bersama dirinya.

"Lee Eunhyuk" panggil Park _seonsaengnim_

Enhyuk langsung mendorong Donghae dengan mendadak. _Namja_ yang sudah nyaman dengan memeluk Eunhyuk itu jatuh terjengkang ke belakang dengan tidak elitnya. Eunhyuk menoleh ke Donghae yang terlihat sebal dan menggumamkan '_mianhe_' pelan.

Donghae memandang Eunhyuk yang sedang mendengarkan intruksi dari Park _seonsaengnim_. Donghae tersenyum kecil saat melihat Eunhyuk menari. Dulu gadis itu suka sekali menari dengan gerakan yang amat asal-asalan. Tapi sekarang dia dapat membuat Donghae kagum.

….

Eunhyuk mengelap keringat yang mengalir dari pelipis hingga lehernya. Kedua matanya bergerak menyapu seluruh ruangan, mencari seseorang yang tadi menemaninya.

Menduga Donghae sudah pergi, Eunhyuk langsung membereskan barang-barangnya. Sesekali gadis itu merenggangkan kaki dan tangannya yang terasa pegal. Penilaian hari ini dengan bimbingan Park _seonsaengnim_ benar-benar membuatnya serasa disiksa.

Eunhyuk keluar dari ruangan, tak mempedulikan bisik-bisik beberapa mahasiswa yang mengarah padanya. Sepanjang perjalanan gadis itu berpikir. Kenapa dia baru tau Donghae juga kuliah di tempat yang sama dengannya? Mengingat 2 tahun yang lalu Donghae pindah kembali ke Mokpo bersama orang tuanya.

"Hyukkie!"

Eunhyuk menghentikan langkahnya melihat Donghae yang berlari ke arahnya. _Namja_ itu tidak sendirian, seorang _yeoja_ berjalan di belakangnya.

"Aku masih ada kelas nanti. Kau pulang sendiri ya" kata Donghae

"Eum…" Eunhyuk mengangguk

Eunhyuk melirik _yeoja_ yang berada di belakang Donghae. Menyadari tatapan Eunhyuk, _yeoja_ itu tersenyum.

"_Annyeong. _Jessica_ imnida_"

"Lee Eunhyuk _imnida_"

"Aku tahu. Kau teman sejak kecil Hae kan?"

Eunhyuk meringis ragu. Kedua orang dihadapannya ini terlihat akrab sekali.

"Dia sedang berkunjung ke universitas kita. Dia juga seumuran denganmu kok" kata Hae

"Temanmu di Mokpo?" tebak Eunhyuk

"_Ani_…" Donghae menggeleng, "… dia _yeoja… chingu_ku" lanjut Donghae tersenyum tak jelas

Eunhyuk membatu.

* * *

Henry mendengus sebal, bibirnya terus mengomel tanpa suara dan tanpa henti. Setengah jam yang lalu Zhoumi tiba-tiba datang ke kelasnya dan langsung menyeretnya keluar. Zhoumi membawa _yeoja_ mochi itu ke sebuah café.

Lihat, siapa yang sedang diabaikan sekarang. Zhoumi masih asyik berbincang-bincang dengan para _yeoja_ yang mengerumuninya sejak masuk café. Bahkan _namja_ Cina itu juga tak segan merangkul _yeoja_ yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Tak jarang Henry mendengar gombalan Zhoumi yang membuatnya ingin mual. Henry melirik Zhoumi dari sudut matanya. Perlahan tatapan Henry menjadi sendu.

"Kenapa mirip…" lirih Henry

Henry mengambil tas dan biolanya, lalu berpindah tempat duduk di dekat jendela. Henry memandang keluar jendela. Gadis itu menyenderkan kepalanya di jendela.

"_Gege_… bagaimana kabarmu…" gumam Henry

Henry menghela nafas berkali-kali hingga terlihat uap di kaca itu. Jari Henry bergerak membentuk tulisan. Gadis itu masih tetap melirik Zhoumi yang masih bersenang-senang dengan para penggemarnya.

"Aiish… menyebalkan!"

Henry berdiri dari duduknya dan berlari ke toilet. Gadis itu membasuh wajahnya berkali-kali di wastafel. Henry memandang bayangannya di cermin. Saat cairan asin itu mengalir kembali di pipinya, Henry membasuh wajahnya lagi.

Henry kembali memandang wajahnya di cermin. Matanya tidak terlalu merah karena terlalu banyak dibasuh air. Henry mengambil tisu di saku jaketnya lalu mengelap wajah dan tangannya yang basah.

Saat hendak keluar dari toilet, tak sengaja seoraang wanita menabrak Henry.

DUK!

"Ah, _mianhe_…" kata wanita itu sambil membungkukkan badannya

Henry sedikit menganggukkan kepalanya. Wanita itu masuk ke dalam toilet. Dalam hati, Henry bertanya-tanya. Sepertinya wajah wanita itu amat familiar baginya. Tak mau berlama-lama Henry pun kembali ke café.

"_Gege…e…_" panggil Henry terputus

"Hey mochi" balas Zhoumi

Henry terdiam memandang _namja_ yang bersama Zhoumi.

"Henry, ini _hyung_ku, Hanggeng. _Hyung_, dia…" perkataan Zhoumi terpotong Hanggeng

"Henry Lau kan? Lama tak berjumpa" kata Hanggeng

Henry sudah merasa telapak tangannya pasti basah karena keringat. Wajah gadis itu memucat. Jika ada Hanggeng berarti ada…

"Maaf aku lama…" suara seorang wanita menginterupsi pikiran Henry

Wanita yang tak sengaja menabraknya saat keluar dari toilet tadi. Wanita itu memandang Henry sumringah, berbalik dengan ekspresi Henry padanya.

"Heechul _oenni_…" gumam Henry takut

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Terima kasih atas kerja samanya"

Kibum menundukkan badannya setelah bersalaman dengan klien ayahnya. Setelah orang itu keluar, Kibum menghela nafas lega. Kibum segera membereskan dokumen-dokumen yang masih berserakan di meja.

CKLEK!

Pintu terbuka. Seseorang masuk sambil memandang Kibum dengan senyum khasnya.

"Hai Kibum" sapa Siwon

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" ucap Kibum ketus

"Menunggumu. Kita pulang bersama" kata Siwon

Kibum tak mempedulikan Siwon. Gadis itu kembali membereskan meja dan menata kembali buku-buku di rak denga urut. Siwon tersenyum melihat Kibum. Siwon berjalan mendekati Kibum.

Gerakan tangan Kibum yang sedang meletakkan buku di rak terhenti saat menyadari Siwon berada di dekatnya. Kibum melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Lepaskan" Kibum menjulurkan tangannya ke depan

Siwon menatapnya bingung.

"Lepas? Apa?"

"Cincin yang kau pasangkan ke jariku. Cepat lepaskan"

Memang, berapa kali oun Kibum berusaha, cincin itu tak bisa lepas dari jarinya. Malah rasanya cincin itu makin melekat saja di kulit jarinya bagaimana cara Siwon memasukkan cincin berukuran sangat pas itu di jarinya? Atau jangan-jangan cinci itu dilem Siwon?

Siwon memegang tangan Kibum dan mengelus jari manis Kibum, tempat cincin itu tersemat. Kibum sempat merinding merasakan sentuhan Siwon. Siwon memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup punggung tangan Kibum.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Kibum mengguncang-guncangkan tangannya, berharap pegangan Siwon terlepas. Siwon tersenyum dan maik mengeratkan pegangannya di tangan Kibum.

"Kau tahu Bummie…"

"… cincin ini tidak bisa dilepas karena kita berjodoh. Jika salah satu cincin ini terlepas di antara kita, itu artinya kita bukan jodoh" kata Siwon

Rumor macam apa itu, pikir Kibum.

Dengan cepat Siwon menarik tangan Kibum dan langsung memeluk gadis itu. Lengan kekar Siwon memeluk pinggang ramping Kibum, membuat Kibum tampak salah tingkah.

"Le… lepas… kau kira kita sedang berada di mana?!" sahut Kibum panik

"Hm?" gumam Siwon menelusupkan wajahnya di leher Kibum

Kibum berusaha meronta di pelukan Siwon. Perlahan Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kibum dan mencium pipi ranum Kibum.

CKLEK

"Kibum…" _appa_ Kibum tercengang melihat pemandangan di hadapannya

Wuah!

Kibum akhirnya bisa menjauh dari Siwon.

"_Ap… appa…_" Kibum gugup

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" _appa _ memandang Kibum dan Siwon bergantian dengan tajam

"Ah… _ahjussi_ mengganggu saja" gurau Siwon tersenyum manis

Kibum melotot ke arah Siwon yang senyum cengengesan tidak jelas. Membuat kaki Kibum gatal ingin menendang _namja_ atletis itu lagi.

_'kau yang mengganggu pabo!'_ maki Kibum

Tiba-tiba wajah _appa_ Kibum berubah menjadi sumringah.

"Ah… sudah tidak sabar ya? Aku akan katakan pada Tuan Choi untuk mempercepat pernikahan kalian"

_'appa, kau salah paham!'_ teriak Kibum nelangsa, sementara Siwon menyeringai puas ke arahnya

**.**

**.**

**.**

BRUK!

Ryeowook jatuh tersungkur saat akan masuk ke dalam kelas. Beberapa _yeoja_ yang sengaja membuatnya jatuh tertawa sinis melihat keadaan Ryeowook.

Susah payah Ryeowook berdiri sambil menahan sakit di lututnya. Ryeowook berpegangan pda pintu yang terbuka sebagai sandaran. Ryeowook memandang ketiga _yeoja_ di hadapannya.

"Heh, apa lihat-lihat?"

Ryeowook tak mempedulikan sahutan _yeoja_ yang dia ketahui bernama Seohyun, sang primadona kampus. _Yeoja_ mungil itu memilih masuk ke dalam kelas dan mengambil tasnya.

"Hei kau!"

PLAK!

Seohyun membalik paksa tubuh Ryewook dan langsung menampar pipinya. Ryeowook terkejut.

"Kau ini kenapa?!" sahut Ryeowook

"Kau yang kenapa! Lebih baik kau jauhi Yesung _oppa_! Jangan berani mendekatinya!"

Ryeowook hanya diam sambil mengelus pipinya. Seohyun yang kesal karena Ryeowook tetap tak menanggapinya, mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Seohyun! Yesung _oppa_ datang!" teriak teman Seohyun di depan pintu

Seohyun mendecih lalu berbalik pergi secepatnya sebelum Yesung memergoki perbuatannya. Ryeowook menghela nafas.

"Wookie, ayo pulang bersama. Leeteuk _noona_ menyuruhmu ke rumahku"

Tanpa mempedulikan perkataan yang akan dilontarkan Ryeowook, Yesung angsung menarik gadis itu dan membawanya pergi.

{Rumah Yesung)

"Lho, kok sepi?" tanya Ryeowook heran

Yesung mengambil kunci rumah di saku jaketnya lalu membuka pintu rumah dan mempersilahkan Ryeowook masuk. Tanpa curiga sedikit pun, Ryeowook masuk ke dalam rumah.

"_Oenni _tidak ke sini?" tanya Ryeowook polos

Yesung menyeringai, "Tentu saja, hanya ada kita berdua di sini…" setelah itu Yesung pergi ke dapur

Ryeowook masih tetap dengan tampang polosnya.

"_MWOO_!?" teriak Ryeowook, membuat Yesung yang sedang minum tersedak

Ryeowook mengambil _handphone_nya lalu menghibungi nomor Leeteuk.

"_Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif_…"

"Percuma Wookie" kata Yesung

Ryeowook menoleh ke Yesung yang masih tetap dengan seringainya. Uh oh, perasaan Ryeowook tak enak.

"Ta… tadi… kau bilang _oenni_ menyuruhku ke sini" Ryeowook tergagap

"Memang. Tapi aku nggak bilang kalau _noona_ juga ke sini kan"

Yesung mendekati Ryeowook yang masih tetap pada posisinya. _Namja_ kura-kura itu memajukan wajahnya hingga bibirnya hampir menyentuh telinga Ryeowook.

"Kita biarkan saja calon pengantin itu berduaan. Toh, Leeteuk _noonai _juga menyuruhmu menginap di sini"

Ryeowook sempat merinding merasakan nafas hangat Yesung di telinganya. _Yeoja_ itu menatap horor Yesung di sampingnya.

"_Andwe_! _Oenni_!" Ryeowook mulai panik

"Jangan membuatku untuk memaksamu Wookie"

HUP!

Ryeowook yang ingin lari langsung ditahan Yesung. _Namja_ itu menggendong Ryeowook dengan _bridal style_. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Ryeowook _blushing_ berat.

"_Oppa_, turunkan aku! Huwaa.. kau mau apa!"

Kepanikan Ryeowook makin menjadi saat Yesung membawanya ke kamar. Yesung menyeringai. Ah, sejak kapan _evil smirk _Kyuhyun berganti pemilik ya.

"Ayo bersenang-senang _chagi_~, kita bisa menikah lebih dulu dari mereka berdua" goda Yesung

"_ANDWEEEE_!" Ryeowook makin meronta

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

Yak, jumpa lagi dengan chap 3 yang kayaknya makin gaje - -" _Mian_ updatenya telat nih, saya dapat banyak tugas dari sekolah. Tiap hari mata melek buat ngerjain tugas. Jadinya ngetik fic diam-diam biar gak ketahuan ortu :D

Karena sebentar lagi bakal semester 2, jadi _next_ chap insya allah saya update abis semesteran. Mungkin aku akan hiatus dulu deh. Maaf gak sempet bales review, soalnya waktunya lagi mepet nih.

Jadi, gimana chap ini? kecepetankan? ada yang gak jelas? atau yang lainnya?

Semua review di terima dalam bentuk apapun. Jadi RnR ya, oke :D

Sign,

Hima Sakusa-chan


	4. Chapter 4

"Se… sebelum kau pergi, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu…"

"Apa?"

_Yeoja_ itu meremas kaos bawahnya untuk meredamkan kegugupannya. Keringat dingin mengalir di tengkuknya. Sementara _namja_ di depannya tersenyum menunggu perkataan _yeoja_ itu.

"_Saranghae_, Lee Donghae!"

Senyum Donghae terdiam, namun beberapa detik kemudian dia kembali tersenyum kecil.

"_Mian_ Hyukkie…"

**Love You, Love Me**

**Cast : Official Pair SUPER JUNIOR**

**Main Pair: HaeHyuk**

**Other Pair: KyuMin, YeWook, ZhouRy, SiBum**

**Warning : Genderswitch/TYPO/OOC/alur cepat/dll…**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

"Wafer, permen, biskuit, _snack_, jus, susu, pocky, _cake_, _ice cream_…"

Kibum memanndang Eunhyuk tak percaya.

"Strawberry semua?!"

"_Wae_? Aku suka kok…"

Eunhyuk melanjutkan kegiatannya membaca komik. Tangan kirinya memegang komik sementara tangan kanannya memegang garpu kecil. Perlahan dia memasukkan garpu itu ke _cake_, menusuknya, membelahnya, lalu memakannya. Begitu seterusnya, terlihat seperti _slow_ _motion_ di mata Kibum.

Kibum menganga dengan tak elitnya melihat sahabat kecilnya itu. Dia jelas tahu jika Eunhyuk mulai memakan banyak makanan dengan ciri khas rasa buah asam manis itu tanpa henti, Eunhyuk pasti punya masalah.

Apalagi gadis itu bolos kuliah dan memaksa Kibum menemaninya ke café kesukaan Eunhyuk. Awalnya Kibum menolak karena dia harus ke perusahaan sang _appa_. Tapi begitu mendengar rengekan lirih Eunhyuk, Kibum jadi tak tega.

Kibum melihat gelagat Eunhyuk hendak memesan _cake_ lagi. Kibum langsung melarangnya.

"Cukup Hyukkie!" Kibum memandang Eunhyuk tegas "Kau sudah menghabiskan 5 _cake_, 2 jus dan 3 _ice cream_. Sekarang katakan apa yang membuatmu begini!"

Eunhyuk meletakkan komiknya di meja. _Yeoja_ itu memandang Kibum sendu. Kibum bingung melihat Eunhyuk yang terlihat ingin menangis.

"Huwaa… Kibummie…"

Kibum tersentak kaget begitu Eunhyuk tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan teriakan bercampur tangis. Beberapa pengunjung café memandang aksi mereka berdua. Kibum merasa tak enak.

"_Uljima_ Hyukkie… sst…"

Kibum mengelus lembut punggung Eunhyuk, berusaha menenangkan gadis itu.

"Hiks…"

* * *

"Kau pacaran dengannya?!" teriak Henry dan Ryeowook kaget

"Ssst… diam! Mereka melihat kita tahu!" sahut Sungmin kesal

Henry dan Ryeowook langsung membungkam mulut masing-masing. Para mahasiswa yang berada di kantin memandang ketiga _yeoja_ itu.

"Ba… bagaimana bisa? Kau dan Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya Ryeowook ragu dengan suara berbisik

Henry mengamati Sungmin dari atas hingga bawah, membuat Sungmin risih.

"Apa sih!"

"Jadi, kalian sepakat pakai baju _couple_ gitu?" tebak Henry jahil

"Ya! Bagaimana kau tahu?!" Sungmin gelagapan

"Tuh!" tunjuk Henry ke belakang Sungmin

Sungmin menoleh ke belakang, mengikuti arah telunjuk Sungmin. Tampak Kyuhyun, Yesung, Zhoumi, dan Donghae berjalan ke arah mereka. Kyuhyun mengenakan kaos berwarna putih dan jaket hitam, sama dengan Sungmin.

"Ciee… yang baru jadian" ledek Ryeowook

Sungmin men_deathglare_ Ryeowook walau kenyataannya hal itu malah membuatnya makin imut.

"Halo _chagiya_" sapa Kyuhyun

Yesung, Zhoumi, dan Donghae ingin muntah melihat sikap Kyuhyun yang kelewat manis atau sengaja dibuat-buat itu.

"Mana Hyukkie dan Bummie?" tanya Donghae saat tak mendapati kedua sahabatnya

"_Molla_…" Henry mengendikkan bahu

Kyuhyun duduk di samping Sungmin, Yesung di sebelah Ryeowook, Zhoumi di sebelah Henry dan Donghae di sebelah Zhoumi.

"_Aigoo_ Wookie, kenapa kau makan seperti anak kecil?" goda Yesung

Yesung mengusap sisa yoghurt di ujung bibir Ryeowook dengan ibu jarinya lalu menjilatnya sendiri. Ryeowook langsung memalingkan wajahnya yang _blushing_ dari Yesung. Yesung terkekeh.

"Manis…" gumam Yesung pelan

"_Chagiya_, makan yang banyak, nanti kau sakit…"

Seakan tak mau kalah Kyuhyun menyuapi Sungmin dengan mesranya. Wajah Sungmin langsung merona hebat, membuatnya makin imut.

"Makan yang benar, kau melamun saja dari pagi…" kata Zhoumi menepuk lembut punggung Henry

Donghae? Jangan ditanya. Dirinya sudah sangat kesal disuguhkan pemandangan mesra di hadapannya (walau 4 orang masih _single_). Donghae mendengus malas.

_'Andai kau di sini Hyukkie…'_ batin Donghae cemberut

Donghae mengeluarkan _handphone_ dan mengutak-atikya. Pemuda itu merenggut kesal karena sejak kemarin malam Eunhyuk tak menemuinya, lebih tepatnya memang tak mau. Bahkan saat tadi pagi Donghae menyapanya lewat balkon, Eunyuk langsung masuk ke kamar dan menutup rapat pintu balkonnya.

"_Childish_" ledek Yesung, tahu apa yang dipikirkan Donghae

Donghae melotot.

"Bukankah siang nanti kita ada pemotretan? Kau ikut denganku Wookie, kita pulang bersama"

"Eeehh? Tapi aku sudah janji menemani _oenni_, aku mau langsung pulang ke rumahku!"

Henry membuka tasnya dan bermaksud mengambil buku berisi kumpulan musiknya. Saat membuka tas Henry merunduk dan tiba-tiba sesuatu terlempar mengenai kepalanya.

"Siapa sih?!" gerutu Henry

Henry mengambil gumpalan kertas di dekat kursi yang tadi mengenai kepalanya. Henry menolehkan kepalanya ke berbagai arah, mencari siapa yang melempar kertas itu. Dengan rasa penasaran, Henry membuka gumpalan kertas itu.

**JAUHI YESUNG DAN ZHOUMI!**

Alis Henry berkedut. Di tulis dengan huruf serba besar begini. Mau nantang nih, pikir Henry kesal.

"Kau itu kenapa sih, dari kemarin cemberut terus?" ucap Zhoumi

Henry meremas kertas itu dan memasukkan ke saku celananya. Sepertinya Zhoumi tidak menyadarinya.

"Cemberut gimana sih?"

"Kau pasti kenal dengan Hanggeng _hyung_ dan Heechul _nuuna_ kan?" tebak Zhoumi

DEG!

"Ya…" jawab Henry lirih, _tentu saja, sangat malah_ lanjutnya dalam hati

"Pantas…." Henry melirik Zhoumi yang tampak kesal, "… _hyung_ semangat sekali membicarakanmu semalam" kali ini nada bicaranya terdengar seperti cemburu

PRAK!

Kali ini Ryeowook juga terkena lemparan kertas di kepalanya. Sementara Henry mengelus-elus kepalanya yang sedikit sakit. Masih mending tadi dilempari kertas. Lha, ini sekarang malah kaleng minuman.

"_Gwenchana_?" tanya Zhoumi ikut mengelus kepala Henry

"Jangan dibaca Wookie!" cegah Henry, menyambar kertas yang dilempar tadi

"Eh, itu apaan sih?" Ryeowook penasaran

"Cuma kerjaan orang iseng!"

Tak lama kemudian datang seorang _yeoja_ mendekati Donghae. Donghae tersenyum melihat _yeoja_ itu. Donghae berdiri dan berjalan bersama dengan _yeoja_ itu. Tampak mereka berdua berbincang dengn riang.

"_Nugu_?" tanya Sungmin

"Bukankah itu Krystal, kalau tidak salah dia dari jurusan yang sama dengan Donghae" Ryeowook mengingat-ingat sesuatu

_'Lagi-lagi…'_ batin Kyuhyun, Yesung dan Donghae menahan tawa

"Dia _yeojachingu_ Hae" jawab Kyuhyun akhirnya

"_Mwoo_?!" teriak Sungmin kaget

"Ya! Kenapa kau berteriak _chagiya_?!" sahut Kyuhyun sambil mengelus telinganya

"Jangan heran…" kata Zhoumi. Diam sejenak lalu meneruskan "… dia lebih parah dari sekedar julukan _playboy_ kepada kami"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kibum tersentak dari lamunannya saat merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pipinya.

"Kau melamun daritadi"

_Namja_ tampan itu meletakkan minuman kaleng dingin di depan Kibum dan duduk di kursi yang berada di hadapan Kibum. Kibum menatap datar _namja_ di hadapannya.

"_Wae_?"

Kibum menggeleng pelan, masih tanpa ekspresi. _Yeoja_ itu membuka tutup minuman kaleng dan meminumnya. Sensasi dingin dari minuman rasa jeruk itu mengaliri tenggorokannya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Jika _yeoja_ yang ditolak 4 kali oleh _namja_ yang disukainya tapi dia tetap menyukai _namja_ itu?" tanya Kibum

Siwon menyeka sisa air di sudut bibirnya dan meletakkan minuman yang masih tersisa setengah itu di meja. Memandang Kibum lekat.

"Kau?" tebak Siwon, entah kenapa dia merasa sedikit terganggu ketika Kibum bertanya seperti itu

"Bukan…" Kibum menggeleng lagi

"_Nugu_?" tanya Siwon

"Kurasa siapa orangnya tak penting bagimu kan!" ucap Kibum sarkatis

Siwon menggaruk tengkuk yang sebenarnya tak gatal.

"Daripada memikirkan itu… bukankah lebih baik kita pikirkan kapan pernikahan kita?"

BLUSH!

Kibum langsung memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah dan buru-buru meneguk minumannya. Siwon tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Kibum. Ah, manis sekali dia.

"Aku menyesal mengajakmu bicara jika ujung-ujungnya kau membicarakan hal itu" gerutu Kibum

"Kenapa? Toh, _appa_ dan _umma_ kita sudah merestui hal ini kan. Jadi tak ada salahnya kan…"

"Huh, padahal aku ingin tahu pendapatmu. Sudahlah, aku keluar dulu"

Kibum keluar dari ruangan itu. Sementara Siwon duduk menghadap jendela sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ditolak 4 kali ya?"

Kibum membuka tempat sampah dan membuang kaleng minumannya. Saat berbalik, tanpa sengaja seorang _yeoja_ menabraknya. Kibum memegang dinding dan hampir terjatuh

"_Mianhe_… aku buru-buru" _yeoja_ itu membungkukkan badan

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok" kata Kibum

_Yeoja_ itu tersenyum dan meninggalkan Kibum. Sekilas Kibum melihat sesuatu di jari manis _yeoja_ itu.

_'Cincinnya mirip denganku_…_'_

Siwon baru saja berdiri saat seseorang masuk ke ruangan itu. Siwon tertegun.

"Kau…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mochi, Heechul _noona_ bilang dia ingin bertemu denganmu" kata Zhoumi

"_Mwo_?!"

Zhoumi membuka jendela yang cukup lebar itu dan masuk ke dalam ruang latihan Henry.

"Heechul _noona _dan juga _hyung_ ingin bertemu denganmu sore nanti. _Eotteoke_ ?" tanya Zhoumi

Raut wajah Henry memucat. Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Zhoumi heran melihat Henry yang sepertinya ketakutan.

"A… aku nggak mau!" tolak Henry terbata

"Hei, aku tahu kau sudah kenal mereka berdua. Tak ada salahnya kan kalian…"

"Pokoknya aku nggak mau!" potong Henry setengah berteriak

"Ya! Kau harus mau!" sahut Zhoumi memeluk Henry dari belakang

"Argh! Lepaskan aku!"

Henry menginjak kaki Zhoumi dengan sadisnya serta bonus sikutan di perut Zhoumi. Zhoumi langsung melepaskan diri dari Henry dengan wajah kesakitan.

"Ya! Kenapa kau begitu?!"

"Kau sendiri macam-macam padaku!"

"Kau harus ketemu mereka! Ayo!"

"Kyyaaaa… _ANDWAE_! Lepaskan aku!" teriak Henry saat Zhoumi menariknya paksa

"Wookie, hari ini kau nginap di rumahku lagi ya" kata Kangin

"_Mwooo!_" Ryeowook berjengit kaget

"Yesung sendirian di rumah dan saat ini aku juga masih harus berada di sini" ucap Kangin

"Kenapa bukan _oppa _saja yang pulang?!"

PLAK!

"Sopan sedikit pada kakak iparmu!" sahut Leeteuk setelah menggeplak kepala Ryeowook

"Calon" ralat Ryeowook

Leeteuk memandang Yesung yang tengah tidur-tiduran di sofa depan televisi sambil bermain _game_ di _handphone_nya.

"Yesung, kau tak keberatan kan jika Ryeowook menginap lagi?" tanya Leeteuk

"Tidak _noona_. Justru kami bisa bersenang-senang lagi" jawab Yesung enteng

Leeteuk menatap Ryeowook curiga. Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke buku bacaan yang berisi resep kue. Leeteuk makin curiga saat melihat rona merah di wajah Ryeowook.

"Jadi… apa yang kalian lakukan kemarin?"

Yesung menyeringai dan mengedip jahil kepada Ryeowook. Ryeowook makin salting dibuatnya, apalagi saat mengingat kejadian kemarin.

**[Flashback]**

BRUK!

Yesung menjatuhkan Ryeowook di atas tempat tidurnya. _Namja_ itu menyibakkan rok Ryeowook hingga ke atas lutut. Ryeowook panik.

"_Op… oppa…_" Ryeowook bangkit dan duduk di ranjang sambil berusaha menurunkan roknya

"Diamlah Wookie. Lututmu terluka, akan kuobati" kata Yesung

Yesung membuka laci lemari dan mengambil peralatan obat-obatan dari dalam. Yesung naik ke atas ranjang. Setelah meneteskan alkohol di kapas, Yesung menggunakannya untuk membersihkan sisa darah di lutut Ryeowook.

"Ssh…" ringis Ryeowook

Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya, malu saat menyadari wajah Yesung amat dekat dengan wajahnya. Bahkan dia dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Yesung. Tanpa sadar Ryeowook terus memandang Yesung.

"Segitu tampannyakah diriku?" goda Yesung

BLUSH

Ryeowook mengalihkan wajahnya ke kanan. Wajahnya sudah memerah total. Yesung tersenyum kecil. _Namja_ itu turun dari ranjang setelah mengobati luka Ryeowook. Ryeowook sedikit melirik Yesung dari sudut matanya.

"Kenapa kau buka baju _oppa_?!" sahut Ryeowook histeris

Yesung tak peduli dan melempar kaosnya sembarang tempat. Bagian atas badan Yesung kini tak tertutupi sehelai benang pun. Ryeowook mati-matian menahan diri agar tidak terus memandang Yesung. Kenapa dia seksi sekali sih, pikir Ryeowook.

"Kyyaaa…"

Ryeowook berteriak saat Yesung membuka paksa jaket yang dikenakannya lalu melemparnya sembarangan. Bahkan Yesung juga membuka paksa kemejanya, menyisakan kaos tanpa lengan yang menutupi tubuh atas Ryeowook. Dengan santainya pula Yesung membuka sepatu Ryeowook.

DEG! DEG! DEG!

_'Tuhan… tolong aku'_ jerit Ryeowook dalam hati

Ingin sekali Ryeowook memberontak tapi tak bisa. Detak jantungnya semakin kencang, bahkan nafasnya makin terengah saking malu dan takutnya.

"AC di rumahku mati, padahal sekarang sedang panas. Jadi kau buka baju saja ya" kata Yesung sambil membuka lebar jendela kamarnya

Ryeowook mengerjapkan mata bingung. Memandang Yesung dengan tampang polosnya.

"Kenapa? Jangan-jangan kau…"

Yesung berjalan mendekati Ryeowook yang masih duduk di atas ranjang. Tuhan, tolong gerakkan tubuhku, batin Ryeowook. Badannya kaku saat Yesung mendekat kepadanya. Wajah mereka kini hanya berjarak 5 centi.

"Berpikir aku akan melakukan 'sesuatu' padamu _chagi_?" bisik Yesung menggoda

Ryeowook pingsan.

**[End flashback]**

Ryeowook mengerang frustasi. Mengingatnya saja sudah membuatnya berdebar setengah mati.

Begitu Ryeowook bangun, Yesung langsung mengajaknya latihan bersama. Sungguh sadis latihan dari Yesung! _Namja_ itu akan menjadi iblis yang setara kekejamannya dengan Kyuhyun jika sedang berlatih.

Begitu kesalnya Ryeowook berteriak hingga tenggorokannya terasa sakit dan badannya lelah. Bahkan Yesung hanya memberinya kesempatan istirahat 5 menit.

"Tentu saja melakukan sesuatu yang hanya bisa dilakukan jika _namja_ dan _yeoja_ hanya berdua" ucap Yesung

"Hah?" Leetuk dan Kangin memandang Yesung

"Ikut denganku Wookie! Kali ini jangan sampai kau kelelahan dan berteriak kesakitan saat kita melakukannya karena aku tak akan berhenti!"

Yesung menarik Ryeowook menuju ke kamar Ryeowook. Sementara Ryeowook berjalan pasrah mengikuti Yesung, sementara dia melemparkan tatapan memelas kepada Leeteuk.

Leeteuk dan Kangin masih mencerna ucapan Yesung.

10% ….. _loading_

35%... _processing_

75%... _waiting_

100%... _finishing_

"KIM JONG WOON! KU BUNUH KAU!" teriak Leeteuk

* * *

"Engh…"

Eunhyuk merenggangkan kedua tangannya ke atas. Badannya terasa lemas karenaseharian ini hanya di isi dengan kegiatan tidur. Dari siang hingga sekarang, jam 11 malam.

Eunhyuk mengusap pelan tengkuknya. Matanya yang masih merem melek, berusaha membaca angka di sebuah benda berbentuk strawberry di atas meja belajar. Eunhyuk beranjak turun dari ranjang dan hendak menuju kamar mandi. Namun saat melewati cermin, langkahnya terhenti.

Rambut acak-acakan khas orang bangun tidur, wajah lesu, mata merah dan membengkak sehabis menangis. Benar-benar seperti zombie. Eunhyuk tak peduli dan kembali menuju kamar mandi. Yang pasti sekarang dia tidak ingin tidur lagi atau mimpi buruk itu akan terus muncul di alam bawah sadarnya.

TOK!

Eunhyuk yang tengah menyikat gigi, menyembulkan kepalanya di pintu kamar mandi.

TOK! TOK!

Siapa yang melempari jendelanya dengan batu malam-malam begini?

"Hyukkie!"

Benar, siapa lagi kalau bukan dia. Eunhyuk mendengus malas dan melanjutkan kegiatannya.

_'jangan pedulikan dia Hyuk!'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Henry mengusap keringat di wajahnya yang tak berhenti mengalir. Sungguh, dirinya tegang sekali sekarang. Sesekali kedua tangannya saling meremas satu sama lain.

Zhoumi meminum _hot _coffee sambil memandang heran Henry. Henry terlihat seperti orang paranoid sekarang. Jelas sekali terlihat wajah gadis itu pucat sekali. Tak hanya pucat tapi juga ketakutan. Bahkan kini wajah Henry hampir memerah sepenuhnya.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Zhoumi

Henry menggeleng. Berkali-kali Henry melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya dengan cemas.

"Wajahmu pucat Hen. Kita pulang saja?" usul Heechul terdengar cemas

Henry bersorak dalam hati. Dia tak ingin terus terjebak di antara ketiga orang ini. Ah, Zhoumi pengecualian.

"4 tahun nggak ketemu kamu masih aja segini" Hanggeng mengukur tinggi badan Henry dengan tangan dan meluruskannya dengan bahunya

"Kau juga masih sama menyebalkannya _Ge_!" ucap Henry tersinggung

"Dia memang menyebalkan dari dulu!" Heechul ikut berbicara

Badan Henry menegang saat Heechul merangkulnya dengan santai. Badan Henry makin gemetar saat Heechul mengacak-acak rambutnya yang tengah terurai panjang.

BRAK!

Zhoumi melepas paksa rangkulan Heechul dan menarik Henry ke sampingnya lalu merangkulnya erat.

"Jangan seenaknya memeluk mochi _noona_! Dia milikku!"

Entah Henry harus senang karena terselamatkan atau antara marah dan malu karena ulah Zhoumi. Walau tak dipungkiri sekarang wajahnya sudah memerah penuh.

"Ayo mochi!"

Zhoumi berjalan sambil merangkul Henry, mendahului pasangan di belakangnya. Heechul menatap Henry miris, sementara Hanggeng mengelus punggungnya dengan sabar.

"Kau masih takut padaku Henry?"

"Pertemuan memang selalu tak terduga" kata Zhoumi

Henry menoleh pada Zhoumi yang tetap memandang lurus ke depan.

"_Hyung_ berkata kalian bertiga dulu sangat dekat. Hingga terjadi sesuatu antara kau dan _noona_ lalu kau memutuskan pindah bersama orang tuamu ke Korea"

"Bahkan aku tak tahu jika Han _gege_ itu _hyung_mu"

"Aku tinggal di Korea sejak lahir. Tapi sesekali juga ke Cina kok…"

Henry membuka pintu mobil dan masuk ke dalamnya, diikuti oleh Zhoumi yang masuk sambil membawa tas berisi biola milik Henry. Setelah menutup pintu mobil Zhoumi meletakkan tas itu di bawah Henry.

"Oh ya. Kau tidur dengan _noona_ ya"

"_MWO_!?"

* * *

Pagi yang cerah adalah hal terbaik untuk memulai hari- Eunhyuk _quotes_.

"Hyukkie!"

Ryeowook dan Sungmin langsung menerjang Eunhyuk yang baru saja datang dan memeluknya erat. Jelas saja mereka begitu berlebihan mengingat sudah 3 hari gadis _gummy smile_ itu tidak masuk tanpa kabar. Apalagi saat mereka mendapat pesan dari Kibum untuk tak menghubungi Eunhyuk selama itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Ke mana saja 3 hari ini?"

"Aku ingin menghubungimu tapi Yesung _oppa_ menyita _handphone_ku selama latihan!"

"Aku ingin sekali mengunjungimu, tapi Kyuhyun selalu mengajakku kencan!"

"Aa… aku agak tidak enak badan. Serius kok, makanya _umma_ melarangku keluar rumah"

Yah, setidaknya bohong sedikit tak masalah. Selama 3 hari itu Eunhyuk berusaha mengobati patah hatinya lagi. Dia memang mengurung diri di rumah, tapi tentu saja hobi _dance_nya tetap tak berhenti. Kelihatannya dia harus berterima kasih kepada Choi Minho, _sunbae_nya yang telah mengiriminya beberapa materi kelas yang ditinggalkannya selama 3 hari.

"Eunhyuk!"

Kali ini Henry yang baru datang langsung memeluknya erat.

"_Bogoshippo_! _Omo_, kenapa kau tambah kurus begini!" komentar Henry, sementara Eunhyuk hanya nyengir monyet

"Ah, tinggal Kibum ya? Ini untuk kalian, lusa pernikahan _oennie_"

Ryeowook menyerahkan undangan berwarna putih dengan sampul Kangin dan Leeteuk pada ketiga sahabatnya. Sungmin dan Henry membukanya dengan semangat.

"_Chukkae_ Wookie! Sebentar lagi kau akan jadi _ahjumma_!" ledek Sungmin

"Kenapa doamu jelek sekali sih?! Harusnya kau mendoakanku agar mendapat bunga yang di lempar nanti tanpa susah payah!" protes Ryeowook

"Baiklah, sepertinya perlu mencari gaun yang bagus!" kata Henry

"Ga… gaun?"

Ryeowook, Henry dan Sungmin memandang Euhnyuk yang terlihat gugup. Tak lama kemudian mereka menyeringai bersama.

"_Aigoo_, aku lupa jika sahabat kita ada yang 'tak cewek' ya" kata Sungmin

"Bagaimana jika kita membantunya?" lanjut Henry

"Wookie… apa harus pakai gaun…"

"Tentu Hyukkie! Kau masih tak mau dandan feminim sekali saja?" ekspresi Ryeowook mulai usil

Ya, di antara mereka berlima memang hanya Eunhyuk yang sepertinya 'tak cewek'. Di saat keempat sahabatnya mencari gaun, rok atau pun barang _yeoja_ lain, Eunhyuk lebih memilih mencari baju-baju atau aksesoris untuk _dance_. Tentu saja pilihan Eunhyuk itu berbau _namja_.

Terakhir Eunhyuk memakai gaun adalah saat perpisahan SMU. Itu pun harus dibujuk dengan berbagai cara karena Eunhyuk sempat menangis saat memakai gaun, bahkan berusaha kabur saat acara. Menurut Eunhyuk memakai gaun itu memalukan -_-

"Aku jadi tak percaya jika kau ini _yeoja_" sindir Sungmin

"He…."

BRUK!

Tiba-tiba seseorang memeluk Eunhyuk dari belakang.

"Ya, Hyukkie _chagi_! Ke mana saja kau 3 hari ini?! Teganya kau membiarkanku kesepian!" sahut seseorang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Lee Donghae

"Eh… eh… Hae…" Eunhyuk tergagap

"Kau… waaaa! _Appo_!" teriak Donghae saat merasa seseorang menarik paksa rambutnya dari belakang, menjauhkannya dari Eunhyuk

"Sekali lagi kau menyentuh Eunhyuk, aku benar-benar akan menghajarmu!"

**TBC**

* * *

**Guest** aku pecinta pure pair. Biar sulit tapi aku suka bikinnya #plak. Oenni duluan yang nikah… wookie entar aja nikahnya :D

**ita-chan** makasih reviewnya :). Review lagi ne ^^

**LQ** hehe… gomawo reviewnya, selamat datang di ff ini ^^ review lagi ne

**Rochan** sabar chingu. Yesung tetep milik Ryeowook kok J

**Guest** gak sedih kok, cuma nyiksa aja #dilempar sandal

**yewook turtle** ini udah update. Makasih reviewnya, review lagi ne :)

*yang lain cek PM*

* * *

Hwaaa… sumpah, lega banget abis update ini! Semesteran emang udah selesai, tapi masih ada class meeting yang bikin seluruh badan pegal-pegal. Apalagi di class meeting disuruh ngisi acara pake nari Hands Up. Kaki serasa mati rasa kebanyakan lompat-lompat =_= #curcol

Semesteran selesai seluruh ide langsung hilang. Galau beberapa hari karena sempet kena WB, jadi gak ada semangat ngetik. Pas udah semangat nerusin, tahu-tahu idenya melenceng dari cerita aslinya T^T #asli, frustasi banget. Di tambah aku malah dapat banyak ide fic baru dan udah gatel pingin update, jadi hampir ngelupain fic ini. Makasih buat niisaa9 dan Yuzuki Chaeri yang udah ngingetin di facebook, twitter, dan wp =D

Yang paling sulit itu bikin ZhouRy moment. Di sini banyak yang suka pair Yewook ya, aku seneng lho ^^. Oh ya, mungkin chap depan udah pernikahannya KangTeuk. Bocoran dikit ya, bakal ada yang jadian lho. Hayoo~ tebak siapa ^^

Yang pernah review sebelumnya, review lagi ne. Yang baru baca, review juga xD #plak

Sign

Hima Sakusa-chan


End file.
